


Cat ears and Dead Bodies

by Oberons_Oddities



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat Cafe, College, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Maids, Morbid Humor, Multi, Orignial Content, Other, Punk boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberons_Oddities/pseuds/Oberons_Oddities
Summary: You never thought you would get a job like this but who cares especially when theres a cute boy involved





	Cat ears and Dead Bodies

Soft upbeat, instrumental music plays on a low hum in the café surrounding the area in a calm feeling, Mao walks through the glass door a soft ting comes from the bell he steps in walking up to the pastel desk. “Good evening and welcome to Meowow Café, how may I help you” a young-looking girl says from behind the counter.

Mao looks at her she has long blond hair that’s waving falling from her shoulders to beyond the desk (as far as he can see) she’s got a tight-fitting maid outfit on and two cute fake cat ears clipped to her head. The girl blinks “hello?” she says waving her hand in front of Mao’s eyes “oh sorry” … “I’m here for my interview” the girl blinks then meeps “y-yes” she said her face turning red “Alice is in the back right” Mao asks head tilting, black hair covering their eyes the. girl nods and Mao just responds with a curt nod and walks into a large cream with room.

the walls covered with soft pastel posters and multiple paintings, Mao turns to see a middle aged woman I a crisp business suit rifling through papers “Good Afternoon Miss Priceton” Mao says bowing in front of the woman “there will be no need for that” the woman chuckles “you got the job” the says putting the papers down into a neat pile “really already” Mao says shocked “you’ll start tomorrow” she says standing and turning away “sir”.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter is short but its just a lil intro for this kid


End file.
